Valentine's Day
by Stefanotis
Summary: One-shot Kory is missing Dick on the most romantic times of the year. Can he make it up to her?


One-hundred and seven.

February 14th

Valentine's Day

Day one-hundred and seven of not seeing each other.

Kory crossed off the date on her calendar with a large red X and sighed before walking away from her desk. She made her way into the bathroom and the water and bubbles in her bathtub looked divine as she dipped a manicured toe in.

She sunk in until the water touched just below her nose and closed her eyes in contentment.

One-hundred and seven days.

The number wouldn't get out of her mind.

How could they let their relationship get like this?

She missed him.

She missed the way he would grab her in the middle of the night and spoon her closer, his arm never leaving her waist, just protecting her.

She missed waking up to his swollen morning lips and groggily mumbles and kisses.

She missed the way her fingers felt between his locks.

She missed patching him up every time he would come home from a long night of patrol with injuries.

She missed their talks.

She missed the cuddles.

She missed the kisses.

And she missed his butt.

She hasn't seen that butt in one-hundred and seven days.

It tortured her to know how far away he is from her. They live on different coasts of the country for X'hal's sake. Did she think it was going to be easy to do long distance?

He runs a whole city on his own and she runs the Titans. When Dick isn't Nightwing, he's filling up police reports and when she isn't leading the team on a mission, she's playing mommy to a bunch of teenagers.

In the beginning, it was great.

They had a set schedule to talk every night. No matter what the other person was doing, every evening at 7:00, they would call the other or facetime on their laptops.

Dick had talked to her plenty of times while taking down gang bangers or meta-humans and she couldn't count the times, the team would roll their eyes mid-battle or tease her with a chorus of 'awws' or 'get a room!'

They sexted.

All the damn time.

Kory loved sending him something sexy, especially if he was mid-battle and he'd get caught off guard and punched in the face.

But those stopped.

The everyday sexting and constant facetime started to get limited to the once a week phone call or five minute video chat.

Sometimes they won't even speak at all.

Either one of them would get too busy and send an 'I'm sorry. I love you,' or they wouldn't even notice until the next scheduled call.

Kory wiped herself down with a towel and grabbed her pink robe from the hook. She lazily put it on before making her way back into her bedroom to take a seat on her couch.

The laptop in front of her beeped and she couldn't help but smile when she opened it.

"Happy Valentine's Day beautiful!"

Dick was on the other side of the screen, shirtless, and nothing on but a red bowtie.

"God I love that robe on you" he said.

Kory giggled and didn't care when her robe fell open and revealed her cleavage.

"I've missed you" she said.

Dick gave her his own smile. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

She glanced to the side. "I thought you had forgotten."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You know I'd never forget Valentine's day." He leaned into the screen so that she could look at him. "Beautiful look at me please."

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby don't cry" he soothed. "I love you so Goddamn much. I'll never stop loving you, no matter how far we are from each other."

A single tear made it's way down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I miss you Dick."

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you right now but I promise the first chance I get, I'm making my way to you." He searched her face. "Please smile for me."

She didn't respond.

"Do I have to moon you?" he joked.

Kory let out a giggle and shook her head at him. "You're a fool" she said.

"Yea, a fool in love" he chuckled.

"And I'm crazy about you" she continued.

Dick got up from his chair and mooned her with a dance. His hands on his sides and his butt stuck out as he moved his hips from side to side.

Kory let out a long and loud laugh that could be heard from every Titan's room in the tower. She loved this side of him. The playful side that would do anything to see her smile. The side that reminded her just how much she actually loves him. The side that lets her know that everything is going to be okay.

"Alright princess!" he exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "Settle down. I don't need Damian texting me again to keep it down with you."

Kory pouted and removed her robe from her shoulders. "What did you say Richard?"

Dick froze for second before smirking. "You little devil."

"Whatever do you mean?" she playfully asked.

Dick placed a hand on his chin and raised one of his eyebrows. "Mhm, do that again please."

Kory pouted and winked him. "Do what again?"

Dick groaned and looked down. "You're killing me babe."

"Take a red eye to California and I can take care of your problem" she teased.

"Soon" he promised her.

He surprised her the next weekend and Kory realized that distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
